The Bond of Brothers
by Kazakun08
Summary: Stiles has an accident...AU;Derek/Stiles, Dean/ Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stiles has a accident.

Kaz: Teen wolf + Supernatural Crossover ~! Enjoy =) don't own! Never will! This is from a comic that totally scream at me Stiles and Dean so if you like dont thank me the Plot bunny is not my own I just had to morph it into this cute little story =)

Original Comic; .com/watch?v=jUD0maqHRPg&list=UUQM7jYPAdBAcFnsg0unhU0Q&index=1&feature=plcp

The Bond of Brothers

On this beautiful autumn afternoon in Beacon Hills 11 year old Stiles is walking side by side with his 20 year old big bro Dean. The little guy sporting simply blue jeans with a grey sweater, and the big guy wearing jeans himself sporting a dark green jacket. They are currently on their way home on foot after a trip to the Mini mart down the block, Dean wanted to buy a trench coat for his boyfriend Castiel. The one he had, a bunch of freaking assholes ruined it by dumping it into a bucket of permanent red pain and calling him very ugly names just cause of his sexual preference.

Which of course result in Dean rewarding them with black eyes broken noses and death treats if they ever mess with his Castiel ever again. Cas had scold Dean about beating them up saying something along the line that violence never solved anything but Dean could tell he had appreciated the act just by looking into his Celestial blue eyes and the shy smile he had given him.

So with the sole intent of surprising his one and only soul mate for life, yes he actually told that to people when they asked who was Castiel to him, he now carries a big white bag on his hand with a brand new trench coat that looks exactly like Cas old one.

Stiles himself his walking happy next to his big bro licking up oreo chip ice cream cone that Dean had gotten him from their trip to the Mini mart. But the more they walked the more Stiles started to feel funny

"Dean bro….I'm not feeling so good…I think I might of caught you-Achu!" Stiles snezes and spills his semi melting cone all over his sweater.

"Ahh Snap!" Dean quickly reacts stopping his tride to face Stiles and trips his off his sweater and under Shirt that are now completely covered in semi-melted ice ream and oreo crumbs.

"Not cool Dean its cold and this is embarrassing!" Stiles whines softly to his brother "Its cool Sty just chill, hear let me clean you up" before he can do anything however Stiles stop's him as he crosses his arms over his bare chest "Hey! Let me walk away with some dignity!" and with that he looks at the ground with a pout to hide his embarrassment over the whole situation.

Dean simply shrugs it off facing forward once more and begins to walk off "Suit yourself"

Stiles lets out a soft surprise gasp as his big bro begins to walk away getting farther and father by the second, looking around himself Stiles wraps his arms around his torso and quickly runs up to his big brother "De-Dean! Wait!….never mind what I said…its cool bro…" Stopping his Stride Dean faces his brother with a smile looking him over noticing Stiles shivering against the autumn weather and streaks of ice cream running down his chest. Without a thought Dean removes his jacket and under shirt. kneeling by Stiles he begins to clean the mess up with his shirt. When he done he adds said shirt to the pile of ice cream soak clothes his already carrying and hands Stiles his jacket to wear, and with that they both start off once more to the journey home.

Stiles feels very warm wearing his big bro' jacket and blushes slightly as he looks up at Dean "Thanks for the Help Dean" he all but whispers with an embarrass tone but gratitude shining on his eyes.

"Its all good little man" Dean replies keeping his face forwards ruffling his little bro hair with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2 Lets be Wolves!

Lets be Wolves!

"Stiles ready to go!" Deans calls up to his little 10 year old bro. He's about to head out to his Cas house to chill for a bit and watch some movies and since his dad or Sam, his other little brother, were not home he's brining Stiles along with him. Not that he minds, he loves his little bro.

"Yea I'm good!" Stiles calls out has he runs down the stairs with a back pack in hand and a grin playing on his lips "Lets go Dean!" he exclaims in joy taking a hold of Deans hand and hurrying him along to the Impala. Deans lets a grin dance across his own lips as he allows his little brow to pull him along.

The reason Stiles so excited is not the fact that he gets to chill with his bro nah, it's the fact that he gets to hand with Cas little bro Derek. Ever since Castiel and Dean introduce the two of them, back Dean and Castiel began dating, they became inseparable.

"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Dean exclaims as he inserts the key in the ignition giving his little bro a smile, starting up the car, and with that head off to wards the Novak house hold.

As they arrive at the Novak resident Stiles all but jumps out of the Impala and runs up to the now very familier house rings the door bell "Cas we're here!" he exclaims in excitement. Dean shakes his head letting out a soft chuckle with an eye roll and turns off beloved Impala. Making sure the lock is in place he walks up the steps and pulls out the house key Cas had giving him awhile back and simple walks in

"Come on little man" he calls out to Stiles, and said boy does not have to be told twice has he rushes into the house and runs up the stairs into Derek's room.

"Hey Dean" Castiel greets his boyfriend coming out of the kitchen with his hands covered in white power. Offering Dean a bright smile as he walks up to him and kisses him softly on the lips "Hey Cas, what you up to?" asked after he gave his own kiss in reply's to his Cas grinning into thoese heavenly blue eyes.

"Just making some pizza from scratch since hey, homemade is always best, and some pies for the four of us to eat" replied Castiel offering other kiss to Dean as he beings his march back into the kitchen whisper seductively over his shoulder "Care to help?" and with a playful wink he's out of sight.

A Shit eating grins forms on Deans face as he follows his Cas into the kitchen, I mean who can reject an invitation like that? And there Pie too? Heck yea!.

In the back yard of the Novak resident , 11 year old Derek and 10 year old Stiles can be found playing a game of house, but not just any house…a house of wolves. So I guess you could say their playing Pack?

"So Derek? I mean…Alpha, how long do I have to keep this Stuffed wolf up my shirt?" Stiles asked looking at his best friend with curiosity.

Derek looks down at Stiles who his currently sitting down on in a semi cross-legged position and tilts his head slightly in confusion. "Well…I don't know how long wolves are suppose to be pregnant for, so I guess when ever it feels like coming out?"

Stiles blinks "Oh…okay then!" he replies with a smile "I guess its time!" and with that lays on the ground completely.

"Wait already? Really?" Derek asked in slight shock looking down at him as he gets comfy in the grass.

"Yea really man! Being pregnant for the past seven minute sucked! I dint get to do anything, while you went out on hunting adventures, admittedly the foot rubs were nice, and eating anything I wanted was a huge bonus, but no time to talk you wolf! My wolf water or something just broke!" Stiles replies in slight aggravation sitting up slightly sending a glare towards Derek his mate.

Derek recoils slight at the glare and raises his hands in surrender "But...but I haven't gotten a job yet! How are we going to support it? And also we haven't even thrown a baby shower-"

Stiles cuts him off as he stands up and lets out a pained yell "Derek I'm giving BIRTH! And your thinking about baby showers? What the heck is wrong with you!" he grunts out in agony.

"IM SORRY!" Derek begins to freak out and appears to forget that they are just playing…. "OH GOD WHAT DO I DO!"

"AHH!" Stiles yells out in pain clutching at his shirt where the stuffed wolf is hiding "OH GOD THE BLOOD BOILING PAIN IN MY MIGHTY WOLF UTEROS WHYYY!" and with that he grabs onto Derek as if his very life depended on it.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU FOREVER, I AM NEVER GOING TO HAVE IMPLIED SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Derek at this point is flipping tables his eyes are watery as tears stream down his eyes in guilt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH HHAHAHA…Heheh, that was fun! Lets have another!" Stiles replies with a bright smile as he hold the 'new born' wolf in his hands beaming at Derek.

"No way man!" Derek sops and runs to the house tears still running down his face "Cas!" Stiles watches his beast friend run off calling for his older brother for some reason

"Eh…wonder what's wrong with him?"


	3. Chapter 3 Always be there for you

Summary: Stiles has a accident.

Kaz: Teen wolf + Supernatural Crossover ~! Enjoy =) don't own! Never will!

Bond of Brothers Chapter 3

Always be there for you little bro

Castiel knew people stopped and whispered when they saw him. Hell sometimes he could hear the bloody whispers. But its okay it does not matter what they think and it never will.

Pushing all thought aside for the moment Castiel allows for a small smile to grace his lips as he pulls his 1983 Honda into parking into his new home. A simple one room duplex. Grasping the silver rosary that hang around his neck he sends a quick prayer of thanks to God and steps out of the car and quickly opens the passenger seat to unbuckle and wake his baby brother Derek.

Yea funny how things turn up huh? 18 year old Castiel taking care of his younger sibling of only 3 years of age. He still to this day, as if it where yesterday, remembers the day of that horrible event. The mad man that had escape the police and had ended up on his house of all places. Killing every one in sight. The only reason he and Derek where still alive was because the fact the police had just arrived before the man could reach their shared bedroom.

He remembers the pain, the empty feeling of knowing his parents, and his older siblings would never smile on this earth ever again. Knowing they where all taken away so brutally. Yea he cried, hell it felt like forever that the streams of tears were flowing from his eyes, only stopping when his body just could not cry anymore.

And to make matters worse the sate wanted to take Derek away from him. Of course he refused, of course he fought and fought until they relented. Dropping out of school since at the time he had only been 17. Castiel had gotten two jobs working none stop. He and Derek were staying in a room from one of the sates 'social workers' property out of 'kindness' and he uses that word very loosely. She was charging him $300 a week for rent and it was just a room that's it. Anything else that he and his baby brother needed Castiel had to improvise.

But it was okay. Castiel could handle it. Because he was not doing this for himself, he found the strength threw God and motivation from Derek. It was not a situation of whether he could handle it, but a situation of "I will do it" because I must cause God help him if those bastards try to take Derek away from him again. Never….never again.

And so he had been patient, waited and waited until the day finally had arrived, his 18th birthday. The day they had plenty of money saved up. The day Castiel bought with cash his 1983 Honda, quit his two jobs, pack what little they had and just drove. Drove away from it all.

Leaving the state of Kansas for good. He simply road out to the unknown with little Derek in the back. And so is what has landed them both here, in this little town in northern California called Beacon hills. Castiel had just entered the town and as he was driving past the residential areas he had notice the small yet humble looking duplex with the for rent sign., So of course Castiel had Phone immediately and had sent a prayer of thanks to God and every angel he knew when he found out the rent was only going to be $400 a month. The landlord Bobby something, Castiel was to exited to actually remember the guy's Last name, after listening to Castiel story and situation had even offered him a job at his garage!

Coming back to himself Castiel smiles softly at the now 3 year old Derek as he wakes him.

"Umm…wh,ere are we Cas?" his little brother ask as he curls his arms around his big brother's neck as he is being lifted up.

Rousing his hair playfully Castiel lets out a laugh placing Derek down and hands him the new keys to their new home.

"We are home buddy, you want to go ahead and open the door for me little guy?" Castiel smiles sincerely as Derek lets out a excited 'Kay!' as he runs as fast as his little legs can carry him.

Letting out a laugh Castiel quickly grabs what little bags they have and walks towards his new home as he locks the car with the keys.

Walking into their new home and locking the door behind him he allows another true smile to grace his lips as he rubs the rosary around his neck at the sound of Derek's running around the house giggling with wonder and innocence only a child could muster.

His eye's become misty as he walks into the kitchen and stops in front of the fridge. Kneeling down he places his book bag neck to him and opens it brining out a glass jar out. In front of the jar is a piece of notebook paper and threw the glass many bills of money can be seen.

Staring at the jar silently Castiel is about to put it up but is interrupted by a small voice.

"Bo?" turning around he faces Derek with a smile, wrapping one of his arms around the id and kissing him on the forehead tenderly.

"Oh hey kiddo, you want to see something?" Castiel ask brining up the jar close to Derek as he replies with a happy nod.

"You see this cash, babby bro?"

"momey!" Derek calls out in glee smiling up to Castiel as he giggles and snuggles into his big brothers shirt.

"That's right, money. Its all for you. And there going to be a lot more"

Rubbing his forehead against Derek he smiles "You know what all this bacon is for?"

Derek looks confused for a few seconds as he ponders "umm" but just as quickly as the confusion came it was gone replaced with excitement

"We go chugga chee?" he calls out in a full fledge smile revealing his baby teeth.

Staring at him for a few seconds in confusion Castiel quickly smiles and nods at him "…Well of course where going to Chuckey Cheese bro!"

"eee!" calls out Derek bouncing in place as Castiel stand up and places the jar atop the fridge

"Lets go right now!"

"eeeeeeeeee!" at this point Derek is all but vibrating in place and jumps into Castiel arms as his brother turns around to catch him.

"You want to go in that sweet ball pin?"

"EEEEeeee!"

"I know bro, that ball pin is freaking awesome I love it myself!"

And as the brother head out to leave, the glass jar stands proud in place high atop the fridge. And if you where to pay close attention you could see plenty of $100 dollar bills mix with a few $20 and $5. And if you read the simply notebook paper taped to the front of the jar you would see in Castiel neat hand writing

'Derek College Funds"

Because that's the type of big brother Castiel is. Each and every day he gives thanks for what he has and feels very blessed to have his little baby Brother Derek at his side.

-Kaz: woot! Okay so there ya go guys! I am still here I'm still alive I promise! Lol tell me what you think? =D


End file.
